Always My Mary
by Samahenoy Phye
Summary: In fact, he was the last person she ever thought she'd see again. Post-GG
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: It takes place after the seventh season finale of Gilmore Girls… however I think it as a final alternative scene. It's a translation of another story of mine, and it's made by my close friend, Ivy. I hope you like it. And it is dedicated for you, Ivy

A long time had past since they had seen each other.

Since the "Romeo and Juliet"'s play with Paris, in my life changes hadn't stopped happening… mi relation with Dean y the break up; my fling with Jess; my friendship with Paris; my affair (again) with Dean, that didn't have a good ending; my entrance into Yale; my friendship with Lucy and Olivia; my graduation and, at last, my on-and-off relationship with Logan after getting engaged and my departure from Stars Hollow, to cover Barack Obama's presidential campaign.

After the farewell ceremony that Luke, mom and the rest of the town organized, I joined inmediately to the campaign.

Few months later, I had been settled into a comfortable apartment in the suburbs of Washington D.C. and I had followed up the Senator's movements during his campaign for the on-line magazine I worked for.

That morning in January I had just attended to a public meeting that the democrat candidate had realized and I decided to get to the nearest Starbucks for a coffee.

I took off the blue hat that mom and Luke had given me as a Christmas present when I went home and I shook off the snow from my hair and coat.

I got closer to the bar and, as soon as a waiter came to me, I asked him my order.

- Black coffee, with cream and two of sugar- I told him.

- Two, please –said a voice behind me.- It's on me.

- It's not necessary…- I said while I turned around to guess who was there.

It was a tall man, at least 1.80 m, with short, blond hair, with a long black coat and a folder in his hand. Anyway, what attracted my attention were his navy blue eyes, with that sparkle, which looked at me. I would have swore I had seen those eyes before…

- Anything for you… Mary- he said and smiled.

I smiled back to him.

- It seems that you will never learn my name, Tristan.

He laughed at my comment.

- Yes, you love the nickname I chose for you, Rory –he replied.

- And how do you know I'm still that innocent?

He paid both coffees and gave me mine.

- Because for me you will always be **my Mary**.

I blushed because of that response.

- Are you in a hurry? –he asked me.

I shook my head and we sat in one of the few free tables, then we shared stories and memories about Chilton, our lives in university, the military school in North Carolina, how much it helped him and how many close friends he found there, about Paris, who was engaged with Doyle, about mi career as a journalist and his as an architect... chatting as old friends for hours, without being conscious that a week later we would be sharing a dinner at New York, that two months later we would be dating or that two years later we would be getting married, two years after we met…

_**January the fifteenth.**_

Did you like it? Yes? No? Send reviews!! See ya


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but with all the college stuff, I haven't had enough time for the story, but finally I could write this chapter.

There will be, certainly, just one more chapter to the end. So please, be patient, I'll write it as soon as I can.

XOXO

PS: Again, thanks to my friend Ivy for correcting this new chapter and to all of the people who have read the first chapter and that have reviewed me.

I really hope you guys like it!! XD

Always, My Mary

I looked at my watch. 2.34pm. I was late.

I only hoped that Paris hadn't come on time.

I went out of the car, which I could park near the restaurant where we would meet that day.

When I came in, I saw Paris already there, in the same table that we always used to pick, putting some folders she had in hands into order.

I approached her, thinking she hadn't seen me yet.

- You're 4 and a half minutes late, Gilmore. - She said without taking her sight on the papers.

Obviously, I was wrong before.

- How did you know it was me? – I asked surprised. - I've been looking at you since I entered and you haven't looked at me once.

Then she looked up the papers on my direction.

- That's because I heard someone walking towards me, so I looked to the floor and I saw a pair of female shoes that didn't belong to the waitress, whose shoes are pretty horrible, I must say, so I figure that it only could be you. Anyway, if I remember well, I did give those boots away to you for your birthday two years ago.

I laughed. She was right.

In fact, that had really surprised me; Paris gave me a present like that instead of a best-seller or a classic novel. But when I opened the box, there they were. An amazing pair of low-heeled, dark brown, leather boots. I guess that the fact of being married with Doyle for four years and being mom of two wonderful children, three year old Sylvia and 18 month old Jamie, had changed her in some way, although it didn't stop her to be one of the three candidates to become the surgeon chief of the New York's Presbyterian Hospital. But something told me that her sister-in-law helped her to choose my boots.

I sat down on the chair and I looked at the menu but Paris stopped me.

- Don't bother. I have already given the order to the waitress.

I smiled at her and nodded while I left the menu on the table.

- How is it going at work? - I asked to her.

- As always, you know. Arguing with the nurses, fighting with all the new interns… as usual. Anyways, the new surgeon in chief is going to be announced soon and everybody knows that I'm the best candidate to this position.

- And I suppose you have charged telling that to the whole hospital staff?

She shrugged her shoulders - It seems the same.

I laughed again.

The same ol' Paris. Beside her mature look, she seems not to have changed after all.

- How's Doyle doing?

- He's doing really well. Indeed, he thanks you could put him in contact with that banker. His article was great.

- I'm glad I could help him.

- All I say that he would think twice the next time he wants to make a hostile takeover bid.

- And mostly if he knows that he's suspected of making fraud…

- Well, let's change of subject; I don't want to discuss this anymore.

- Doyle is already tired of arguing with you, isn't he? – I smiled.

- I've started to think my psychologist and him are making plans against my own being.

- And how do you know that is not what's really happening behind your back?

- I think that it's a great possibility - she answered.

- Anyway, they're doing this for you, Paris.

- And this is exactly what they tell to themselves every day, I'm sure.

Then, the waitress served our drinks and took away the menus we handed.

- Let's stop talking about me.

- No way. - I refused. - You have to tell me how my favorite godchildren are doing.

- Growing more and more each day. Really, Rory, I don't know who are alike in that way but it neither me nor Doyle.

We both laughed at her comment.

- Sylvia will start school this September and she's pretty excited about it. – Continued Paris. - And don't think I don't know who's to blame for it.

- I don't see where the problem is. I was like her at that age.

- That's what I'm saying.

- Hey! – I complained while she was laughing again.

- On the other hand, James is doing well. He's like Doyle so he, fortunately, won't be as neurotic as his mom.

- I wouldn't be so sure of it.

- Yeah, keep doing that. Laugh as long as you can. You'll see how it is soon.

- I'm sure about that.

At that time, the waitress came again but with our order and we started eating.

- And how are Tristan and you doing?

- Well, Tristan is working as always. He's doing very well at work, excited and nervous at the same time for being the boss, you know. On the other side, I'm fine. I talked to my editor and, although, he tried to convince me to take holidays, I told him that I'd work at home, to take things slowly. Tristan isn't really happy about that but what can I say? I can't be completely unoccupied.

- Well, in a few weeks, you'll regret saying that.

We laughed again and continued talking about our things and stuff. How were Olivia doing and work stuff and the strange things that had happened in Stars Hollow during my visits and, of course, my Friday's dinners with my grandparents.

While we were talking, I realized how I really missed that crazy woman.

After paying the bill, we made plans about seeing each other two weeks later and then we said goodbye and returned to our respective homes.

When I came home, I saw Tristan's car keys in the table near the door, so I hung my jacket in the hall-stand in the entrance and went upstairs in direction to Tristan's home office, in the second floor, where I was sure he would be at that time.

But when I passed the baby's dorm door I saw him finishing our baby's cradle, with all the toys we bought to it, some clothes my mom made to us and other stuff, courtesy of my grandma, Emily, who was the most excited about it.

I leant on the door without making any noise and when he saw me, he smiled and walked towards me.

- I could have picked you up. – He said before giving me a deep kiss.

- I know. - I responded. - But I can still drive.

He nodded while posing a hand on my cheek and the other in my belly. Then the baby made a kick.

- It seems like it knows his dad is here.- I smiled.- And how much he wants to see it.

- Well, we have less than a month for it.

And he turned to the belly.

- We're going to welcome you soon. - I said while he caressed me.

The baby made another kick.

At least two weeks later, just the day I planned seeing Doyle and Paris, I gave birth a beautiful dark blonde-haired, blue-eyed daughter, who had only 6.61 pounds. She couldn't stop looking at us, while her grandma Lorelai hugged Luke thrilled and her grand-grandparents smiled with joy and pride.

Tristan took my hand and kissed it while I was holding our pretty baby.

Little Mariah Lorelai Leigh Dugray-Gilmore…_**Mary.**_

So, please, review me and tell me if you like it or not.


	3. AN

I'm sorry I didn't update the story sooner but with college classes and mid terms I didn't have time but I will upload the next and last chapter of Always, Mary in one or two weeks I promise.

See ya

Samahenoy Phye


	4. Chapter 4

At last, the final chapter. Thank you for reading my story, after all these years.

Chapter 3

I parked mi car in the garage, so I could continue making the dinner. Tonight we would have Cordon Bleu with vegetables. I took my bags from the trunk, and as I was approaching the entrance, I could hear the arguments from inside the house.

- …I can't see where the problem is. You never have any problems with Ryan, but when it's about me, you always have something to discuss.

- Mary, you know that it's not the same.

- Of course not, because Ryan is a boy. It's not fair.

As I got closer to the door, I saw them arguing again, so I left the bags in the kitchen and approached them.

- Can any of you tell me what is going on here? – I interrupted them, so they were now focused on me. – Well?

- Mom, it's the same thing as always. Dad doesn't listen to me. He just won't come to his sense.

Tristan grumbled.

- No way. - He said.

- Really? How so Ryan can go out tonight and I can't. I'm older than him, but you treat me like a little girl!

- Hang on a second… Ryan is going out tonight, Tristan? - I asked him, placing my hands over my hips.

Tristan just shrugged.

- Well, the boy asked me if he could go out with Janet, and after hearing his reasons, I let him.

- See, Mom. It's not fair. Ryan asked him and he let him. I have been asking to go out all week and he doesn't want to hear me out.

- But it's not reasonable to have a date with him when you have a family dinner, don't you think?

- It's not fair!

- Enough, you two! - I said with a solemn tone. Then I looked at Tristan.- I thought I've told to your son that he wasn't going to get rid of the dinner, so if you don't mind, remind him that, and if after that , he wants to take the girl to a date, he'll have to take her here so we can meet her. No arguments, Mr. DuGray. - I warn him before he said anything, so he turned around and went upstairs. Then I looked to my daughter. - And for you, young lady, the same. You won't get rid of the dinner, but you can go out later. Anyways, you could bring him home. Last time, we had a good time.

- Mom, the last time I brought him home, Dad kept hassling him with questions and Ryan tried to tell him embarrassing stories about me. Yeah, right, I'm sure he can't wait to come back here for more.

- What I said, it wasn't so bad. – And we both laughed. Sometimes, I forget how much we were alike, even though she was blonde, as her father, and they both shared the same dimples.

Then she helped me with the bags and set the table while I made dinner.

- Think about what I told you. This time, Grandma and Luke will be here, as well as Uncles Richard and Alan.

- And that's a good thing because…

She was right. I laughed.

- Just asked him.

- You know, he likes you. He'll say yes if I tell him that you asked me to. He loves our family. God knows why.

- For the same reason, you loves us all, kiddo.

She smiled and hugged me. - I guess you're right. I'll phone him. - And she left the kitchen.

When I finished cooking, Tristan came in.

- You should know there is a discouraged boy upstairs.

- He'll get over it. He's a DuGray, after all. - I said smiling at him.

- You're right, as always. - He said putting his arms around my waist. – Anyways, we usually get our own way.

- And the proof of that is giggling and jumping up and down at this moment. - I said as we heard Mary talking enthusiastic.

- My beautiful know-it-all. - He said before kissing me with passion.

It was in moments like that when he reminded me of the Tristan I used to know, before we got married.

Shortly afterwards, we could heard Mary yelling to us from the sitting, the arrival of our relatives.

- Mom, Dad, James, Grandma and Grandpa Luke are here.

- I guess it's time to serve dinner.

He gave me a last kiss.

- Be good.

He winked at me and left the kitchen.

- I mean it, Tristan.

I heard him laughing as he went towards the door and I shook my head.

Then I noticed where I was.

When did I sit on the counter? And when did I get off my shoes? And how he managed to undo my bra without getting me undress?

- I see that you two were really, really busy, huh?

- Hi, mom.

- Hi, mini-me.


End file.
